vi_puhlease_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps
"Maps" is a song by American pop rock band Maroon 5. The song was released on June 16, 2014, as the lead single from their fifth studio album V''. It's also in the game Just Dance 2015. This song is used in the background for the episode ''Map to the Middle of Nowhere. Lyrics I miss the taste of a sweeter life I miss the conversation I'm searching for a song tonight I'm changing all of the stations I like to think that we had it all We drew a map to a better place But on that road, I took a fall Oh baby, why did you run away? I was there for you, in your darkest times I was there for you, in your darkest nights But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst down on my knees And you said you had my back So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me So I'm following the map that leads to you The map that leads to you Ain't nothing I can do, the map that leads to you Following, following, following to you The map that leads to you, ain't nothing I can do The map that leads to you Following, following, following I hear your voice at my sleep at night Hard to resist temptation Cause something strange has come over me And now I can't get over you No I just can't get over you I was there for you, in your darkest times I was there for you, in your darkest nights But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst down on my knees And you said you had my back So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me So I'm following the map that leads to you The map that leads to you Ain't nothing I can do, the map that leads to you Following, following, following to you The map that leads to you, ain't nothing I can do The map that leads to you Oh oh oh, oh oh oh Yeah yeah yeah Ah ah ah Oh I was there for you, oh in your darkest time Oh I was there for you, oh in your darkest night Oh I was there for you, oh in your darkest time Oh I was there for you, oh in your darkest night But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst down on my knees And you said you had my back So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me So I'm following the map that leads to you The map that leads to you Ain't nothing I can do, the map that leads to you Following, following, following to you The map that leads to you, ain't nothing I can do The map that leads to you Following, following, following Trivia *Despite this song having lyrics appropriate for all ages, the music video has explicit content. (Yikes!) Video File:Maroon 5 - Maps (Explicit)|Music Video WARNING: Adam Levine said "f*ck" before the song started. Category:Background Songs